Mabe its the hormones or maybe its just how I feel
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It’s a particularly hot day and the body’s hormones are higher than normal on the same that it’s U-1146 and AE3803‘s day off. Maybe the hormones are effect the two more than usual because they can’t keep their hands or feelings for each other to themselves! THIS IS UPLOADED FROM Ao3 BY ORIGNIAL AUTHOR


It's a little warm today isn't it, White?"

Red Blood Cell AE3803 said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she opened the door to her little home to let White blood cell U-1146 in.

"It's certainly quite warm..."

White said, letting the end of his sentence trail off as he watched Red take off her blue jacket to reveal a red tank top with thick straps that appeared to be rather low cut.

Maybe it was the heat or the lingering effects from sudden influx of hormones that had occurred earlier in the day but something about the sight before him made White a little hot under the collar.

"Nucleus to White! You there?"

Red said waving a hand in front of White's face, causing him to blush as he chuckled.

"I'm here, just...Lost in thought."

White said blushing as he smiled sheepishly at Red who smiled softly and patted his head.

"As long as you don't get as lost as I do trying to deliver oxygen we should be good."

Red said teasingly as she tossed her jacket on to her couch before she headed into the kitchen to make the two of them barley tea.

"It's gotta be the heat..."

White thought to himself as he caught himself staring at her bum which looked more rounder and firmer than usual, not that he made a habit of staring at her bottomor anything like that.

White shook his head trying to clear it,

"Damn heat..."

White grumbled as he unbuttoned the collar of his jumper and unzipped his suit to just below his collar bone, exposing his ghostly pale skin.

"You okay?"

Red asked in a concerned voice as she walked back into her living room.

White sighed and shook his head, it was better to admit the truth than fake a lie.

"Maybe it's because of the spike in hormones or the heat but I just feel a little too warm...If you know what I mean."

Red blushed and nodded as she handed him a cup of tea.

"I thought it was just me...um your jumpsuit is uh...unzipped."

Red said blushing as she eyed his exposed skin as she set her tea down on the coffee table.

White blushed as well but set his tea down before speaking.

"Is that making you uncomfortable because I can-"

White started to say as he reached for his zipper.

"No! NO! Not at all! I don't mind at all...well I do mind it but you know not in a bad way..."

Red rambled nervously, blushing furiously before she turned to white who was wide eyed and also a fair shade of pink.

"The Feelings are Well mutual...You look really good in that uh tank top."

White said turning his head away as he felt his face heat up. Killer T would be going postal if he was there but Killer T was about the farthest thing from White's mind

Red smiled shyly and took a sip of her tea before scrunching her nose.

"I forgot the Glucose."

She said getting up from the couch, leaving her tea at the table.

White took a sip of his own tea and nodded in agreement as he too got up from the couch, following close behind Red.

"You're right it needs something sweet."

White said as he followed her into the kitchen, trying not to look at her bum.

"How many sweetener packets do you want?"

Red said opening one of her cabinets that was right next to her fridge.

"2 please..."

White said smirking as he watched her stretch and struggled to reach the sweetener packets that were above her head.

"Here, let me help."

White said smiling softly as he walked up behind Red and got the entire container down for her with ease after had she slid out his way and stepped in front the fridge.

"Thanks for the hand, Mr. Show off!"

Red teased lightly as she poked him in the chest.

White looked down and suddenly not only realized how close they were but how beautiful she was up close.

Perhaps it was the heat or maybe the hormones or maybe it was neither but in that moment, White finally realized something...what he felt just as Red was figuring out the same...

"White..."

Red said softly as their eyes locked and white leaned in a bit Closer, his heart hammered against his chest as it was beating so loud, white was almost certain that Red could hear it too.

"May I..kiss you?"

White said blushing when he was a breath away from her lips, Red's beautiful eyes shimmered with excitement as the moment grew on, her own heart beating excitedly and uncontrollably in her chest as her breath came in short.

"Please do."

Red said and instantly white's lips were on her's as she was pressed flat up against the fridge as white cupped her face and her own hands roamed his body before settling into his hair.

Red moaned happily as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, not wanting to take it slow after waiting for what felt like forever.

Instantly his tongue eagerly wrap itself around hers as it greeted hers.

Red tangled her fingers into white's hair and pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss.

White groaned as he let his hands slid from her cheeks to her shoulders, the exposed skin was far softer than he could have imagine.

"Red..."

White panted and pressed his forehead against hers pecking her lips with small kisses as he fought to catch his breathe.

"More!"

Red moaned as she pulled him back for a second round this time White pinned her wrist above her head and kissed along her jaw before nibbling at her exposed collar bone, causing Red to gasp as she writhed and wiggled under him.

Red panted and thrusted her hips as she felt white's hot breathe on the skin just above her exposed cleavage.

"We should stop.."

White whispered huskily as he fought for control of his sense before reluctantly as letting go of red's wrist only to cup her face again.

Red sighed in disappointment but nodded in agreement as she peppered his lips with small kisses.

"How do you feel about me?"

White said softly as he caressed her face gently rubbing his face against hers tenderly.

He already had an idea of the answer but he wanted to hear them...no he needed to hear them.

"I like you White...I-I like you a lot."

Red said beaming as she blushed and untangled her fingers from his hair so she could cover his hands with hers.

"Good because I like you a lot too. Do you think we could be something?"

White asked softly as he pushed his forehead up against hers, before placing a feather like kiss on the tip of her petite nose.

"We can try...I mean we might be two different types of cells but that's okay. We'll make this work.

Red said beaming before letting out a sound of surprise as White buried his face in her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you...for everything Red."

He whispered lovingly, kissing her shoulders only seconds before his radio went off alerting him to an attack not far from where he was at.

"I have to go but I'll be back, I promise."

White said beaming as he kissed red once more before he zipped and rebuttoned his suit and took off leaving Red smiling wider than ever.


End file.
